The upgrading of living standard of modern people and the progress of the society bring handheld devices (such as mobile phones, smart phones, and tablet computers) to the living of urban people. The handheld devices are now more or less a must for the living of urban residents. However, with the fast diversification of functionality, the handheld devices require an increasing consumption of electrical power. To handle such an issue, a portable power supply is available in the market to supply additional electrical power to the handheld devices. To make charging easy and efficient, a wireless charging device is also available. However, such a known wireless charging device only allows charging to be carried out through transfer of electrical power in a uni-directional manner by installing a transmitter in the wireless charging device to transfer electrical power through the transmitter to an electronic device located at a remote site for effecting electrical charging. A drawback of the wireless charging device is that the transfer of electrical power is only one way and does not allow electrical power to be transferred in a bi-directional manner (transmission and receipt). Apparently, further improvement is desired.
In view of such problems, the present invention aims to provide a bidirectional wireless power transfer device, which features wireless transfer of electrical power in a bidirectional fashion (transmitting/receiving) and provides an application of power transfer through wireless series/parallel connection.